A Fey's Tail
by ladyuzumaki25
Summary: My OC Erin has hated Fairy ever since her daughter and fiancee were murder by one, but will our beloved dark king Niall change her find out and read.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Chance Encounter

It was a cold night dark clouds dotted the sky. Niall smiled to him self this was his kind of night almost perfect. The court was had gained back a little of its strength and the war with Bananach was long over. However Niall couldn't shake the feeling something was missing in his court.

Across town a young women sat in a diner stirring her cappuccino. She was 5'5' skinny but not to skinny with pixie cut blond hair that was streaked magenta and violet. She wear blue caprices and a pink Tinkerbell shirt also she had two sliver fairy earrings, purple eyeshadow, sliver eyeliner, and shiny pink lip stick. She finger the pentacle around her neck lovingly in her free hand.

Hey Erin, Naydene happened to say as she walked in. Naydene was a fey and Erin could she her cause she had the sight. Naydene was 5'7' skinny but in a immaculate almost godly way. She wear tank and a light brown skirt that set off her auburn brown hair witch thought her glamor almost sparkled. A half smile set on her rosie red lips and her hazel eye shined mischievously lighting her aguilar face.

So you going to get the that tattoo tonight Naydene said still smiling. Yea answered Erin perking up I think I will. Good Naydene said with a sly smile I'm looking forward two it. Erin got up and walked to the car fallowed by Naydene. They sped off toward the tattoo shop pins & needles.

Niall walked through his court's territory Irail at his side. I feel something's missing Iri, something both I and the court need to complete itself. Irail grin and replied how about a queen, when I was ruler I never settled down but you may be different a queen to rule beside might be just what you need. Niall gave Irail a dead panned look and so where will I find this queen.

Just then Erin walked out of pins & needles rubbing her arm. Naydene that was vicious I swear that thistle fey Amanda poked me with more then that needle. stopped when Naydene grabbed her unbandaged arm. Hello hotties whisper Naydene casting a stare in Niall and Irail's direction. Erin rolled her eyes, I don't do fey you know that nay she said.

Niall and Irail had also stopped upon the sight of the two women. Something about the blond with the purple and pink hair caught his eye. He notice Irail was eying the brunet autumn fey. Lets go talk to them he sighed grabbing Irail. Look giggled Naydene there approaching us there interested. Erin rolled her eyes and said well I'm not beside there clearly dark court lets not play with fire shall way answered Naydene I'm not bagging. God your over a millennium old talk like it Erin droned. Irail walked up to Naydene and spoke 1.] A álainn sin mar a fhágann an fhómhair. Naydene blushed and answered back 2.] tá tú scáth na hoíche. Wow mouthed Erin sarcastically as the two made goo goo eyes.

So said Niall your hard to impress. Yea well I wont get taken in by a pretty face said Erin. You realize who I am don't you said Niall. No said Erin perhaps you should enlighten me. Niall smiled of course I am Niall King of the dark Court. So what said Erin is that suppose to make you high and mighty? Actually yes, yes it is said Niall piercing Erin with his darkest look. Oh I'm so scare said Erin sarcastically. You should be said Niall darkly getting pissed at Erin.

Look here fey I don't care how great you think you are all the same tome with the exceptions of Naydene and her sister. Is that so said Niall reaching the limited of his self-control. I think I've reached the limited of my patients with you. Erin simply glared back and said try me. That it said Niall shocking Naydene and Irail out of there stupor. Before ether could react a dark mass surrounded Erin and Niall.

What's going on cried Naydene. Irail looked at the bubble and answered she pissed Nail off. Erin stood in the bubble surrounded by darkness negative emotions fill her body Anger, Fear, Sadness, Hate, and _Lust_. A whisper how does it feel. Erin turned to face Niall shadow figures dance around him in a archaic but sensual dance. She noticed them before but they where moving different now. He reached out a hand to her and stoked it down her arm and said it will all be OK. No Erin said frantically her eyes glaze over.

Niall was confused this didn't seem to be the work of he barrier. Erin began to glow with white light. Niall reached out to touch her again but recoiled as the light burn like acid. It was even stronger the Aislinn's sunlight. Who is she muttered Niall dissipating his barrier. Let's go Niall called to Irail, were done here.

What happened cried Naydene running to Erin's side. At first he just amplified my negative emotions but then my madness broke through. What happened next said Naydene I don't know I blacked out a second. I think I glowed and burned him. Freaky said Naydene well I got Irail's name and number. Great said Erin tiredly

Niall ran a hand through his shaggy black hair as he paced his room. His left hand hung useless bandaged at his side. It still hadn't healed and was taken a long time to mend. Who was she and how for a human could she be so powerful and beautiful. No he wouldn't think such thought beside he hadn't even got her name.

Her names Erin said Irail stiring Niall from his thoughts. Is that so asked Niall with a sly smile. Now all that's left is to find her. Not a problem said Irail I have her best friends number. Perfect Niall smiled again, Erin he said to himself.

Erin and Naydene where chilling in the average motel room. Erin cant we stay some place more swanky, you got all that money and you never spend it. That's the beauty of it I never spend it and it just grows said Erin taking a snaky tone. Just then the Naydene's cell rang. Yellow this is Naydene speaking. Yeah she here said Naydene.

Who is it Erin said in a bored tone, I'm really not in the mood for this. It's Niall and he says he doesn't care. Oh said Erin who the fuck is this Niall. The king of the dark court Naydene answered. Hand it here said Erin aggravated

. Look I'm not in the mood do me a favor **Niall** and go away. Funny Sweetheart I was gonna ask you on a date said Niall Huskily. Why Erin replied catching Naill off guard. Because you caught my interest and I'd like to see more of you. Why does that give me the creeps replied Erin. I don't know I have that affect of people said Niall. Don't flatter your self said Erin, meet me at Starbucks 1:30 sharp.

* * *

1] BEAUTIFUL AS THE AUTUMN LEAVES.

2]YOUR A SHADOW OF THE NIGHT

Review pleaze


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 A Date and a Lesson

Erin sat at a table in front of a laptop. The Starbucks she sat in had forest green walls and potted mini tree's where scattered among the tables. Erin had already ordered as she gotten to the Starbucks an hour early. Along side her laptop sat a cherry cheesecake, a half eaten thing of chocolate almonds, and a pumpkin spice latte. Erin typed away at her computer whiting her latest novel.

Niall Gabriella dropped him off in front of the Starbucks with time to spare. Niall spotted in the window glued to her computer. Nail walked in to the counter the cashier was a pretty red head pale skin freckles, she smile adoringly at Niall. What can I get you sir she said cheerfully? An espresso black please said Niall smiling charmingly back. Sure coming right up said the red head.

Erin watched the exchange a feeling of pain sprung in her chest. She quickly stomped it out what did she care she didn't even know him. Besides she hated the fey he was no different. So what if that ass flirted with some bimbo she didn't care. Did she? No he was just another fey she told her self.

Niall walked over to Erin's table carrying a black coffee. Wow Erin thought leave it to an Unseelie to blow his own date by flirting with another girl. So nice redhead Erin said causal. Niall took note of her sarcasm. It doubtless met there date was off to a rocky start.

So Niall started going Dutch this date are we. Erin gave him a rather pointed stare and said A this is not a date. B Since this is not a date and we NOT friends there is no need to buy each other anything. C I don't like you so glad we made that clear. Finally let me stress I don't like you court your kind even.

A what give you the right to hate are kind spat Niall venomously. Like hell I'll tell you that Erin spat stand up fire blazing in her eyes. Than Erin got up intending to tear off toward the entrance. Instead Niall reached out and captured her hand in his. A spark jolted through Erin and she felt a bit of concern some curiosity but mainly lust. She recoiled from his touch as these emotions pasted through her.

Don't touch me she snapped. Niall let go confused by the outburst. What's wrong he asked quietly? Nothing said Erin pushed pass the fairy and left. A tear cascaded down her cheek. Why am I crying she thought.

Niall sat in his Victorian Gothic room brooding. Well I suppose it could have gone better said Irail as he rooted through Naill's old cider chest pulling out cloths. Yes a lot better replied Niall darkly. Your just off you're game is all said Irail a little distracted. Off my game belch Niall in replied I've sebused hundreds. It happens to everyone mouthed Irail.

Oh a how do I get my game back. Simple win her over, find her weak spot. Oh and said Irail control your temper. I don't have a temper Niall snared darkly I just can't stand disobedience. Sure mutter Irail whatever you wish.

Erin sat in her hotel Naydene scowled at her from the other side of the room. You idiot yell Naydene how do you pass up that piece off ass. Simple Erin calmly replied I have no interest in fey or one night stands. I can't believe it was a date answered Naydene. I would have lead there she replied.

The phone rang so Naydene answered. Yellow said Naydene she here, oh OK I'll be there. What is it Erin asked wary. It's Niall answered Naydene he'd like to meet Erin cautioned. I well Naydene answered as she walked out the door..

Niall stood waiting as Naydene arrived. I like to know about her he spoke. Naydene sighed as her guardian there is only so much I'm privy to let you know. Then tell me what you can said Niall. I shouldn't lamented Naydene for the pain it would cause her but I will. Shall we start then asked Niall.

What I can tell you is why she hates fairy said Naydene sadly. Niall simply nodded in agreement. Naydene again sighed she had a family, a daughter, a fiancee. What happen asked Niall quietly. Naydene smile bitterly, I'm getting to that.

She began a search for her father said Naydene. She been warned he was a psycho so she thought she was prepared. What do mean asked Niall. He wasn't human when they found him any more he was one of us said Naydene. How asked Niall in shock. Who the hell knows answered Naydene.

When she came the gun of course failed. He drugged her show himself to her and raped her in his true form. Niall couldn't believe what he heard. then Naydene continued he snatched her child and betrothed and murdered them in front of her. I was able to save life he was gonna kill her but not there's. I'm sorry whispered Niall. Your sorry look what you do your court does yell Naydene. I leave spoke Niall and with that he left.

* * *

Review pleaze


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Redemption

Naydene got back to find to find Erin sipping a NOS a typing away at her computer. I told him Naydene sighed. He reaction quipped Erin. Sympathy said Naydene eying Erin as she waited on the responds. A moments pause. Hmm said Erin, I don't need it. Naydene shock her head a her companion's callousness and simply when to bed.

Niall again sat home weighting the discovery he had made. He shouldn't care but he did this human much like Leslie before her had got to him. His emotions ran rampant as he remembered Naydene's account of Erin's past trauma. Anger, sadness, and hope filled him.

Niall realized he wanted to help her. How can I help her if she hates me. I need to get another date with her. Irail yelled Niall calling for his most trusted adviser. Yes Irail said busting in the room. What clubs do we have open that are semi human friendly. Twisted is the only one off hand I can think of why? ask Irail. That where our double date is said Niall with a smile.

Erin sighed it was there last day in Huntsville what she wondered would go wrong. Then a foretold it happened the phone rang. Yellow came Naydene's answer. yes, huh said Naydene a double date I'll ask. Hey Erin up for a date tonight. Sure Erin answered bored and irritated. Alright Naydene said to whom ever she was talking to we'll be wait. 7:30 Hun be ready Naydene said to Erin.

Erin stood along side Naydene waiting for Niall and Irail. Erin wore a frilly white with a velvety black skirt. She wore the same jewelry but favored black eyeshadow and eyeliner with light pink sparkle lipstick and blush. Naydene however still favored her neutral colors. She wore a simple cream color blouse and a single slit brown skirt. Her eyeshadow was a bold copper and her eyeliner light brown with a light pink dust of blush and shocking reddish-purple lips. Niall and Irail showed up in perfect time.

The club Twisted was in an old brick ware house. Niall and Irail escorted them to the front of the line where they where quickly ushered in. The in side of the building was made of stone the counters where marble or polished stone same for tables. There was not a hint of metal. Music pulsed through the air and mortal and fey alike danced on the floor or drank together at the bar. The fey didn't even bother with glamors.

I think I need a drink muttered Erin. Niall throw back his head a laughed come on then this way he said. Erin fallowed noting all the fey in the club were dark fey and how they eye them and whispered. They reached the bar and Erin ordered Seagram jamacmehappy please. Sure smiled a Broonie disguised as a bar tender. At one point Erin like Broonies even wanted one now they were just fey.

The bartender set her drink down, would you like help to open it miss he ask. No Erin replied curtly out of instinct. She know the Broonie wouldn't tamper with it. It was not in it nature to wrong you with out cause still her guard was up. The Broonie offered her a sad smile before poring Niall a drink and going off to wait on more customers.

Is it truly that deep asked Niall. Hmm Erin glanced to catch him take a drink. Your hatred finished Niall. Why do you care scowled Erin not liking where this was going. I don't know Niall admitted but I do. Let me help asked Niall?

How do you plan to do that Erin inquired her interested peaked. By show you all fey aren't so bad Niall said leaning so close she could feel his minty warm breath on her lips. Let go said said grabbing Erin's hand yanking her drink and all toward the dance floor. Wait Erin yelped to no avail. Soon they were on the dance floor. I can't dance Erin muttered to soft for human ears.

Try encouraged Niall as he led her in a archaic dance. They spin in circle and swayed to the rhythm. Erin laughed as she found herself having fun. Niall spun Erin around the dance floor almost endlessly. By the 15 song sweat dripped down Erin's brow an accomplishment for a well trained martial artist.

Lets take a walk shall we said Niall. Erin nodded quite bushed. Erin order a bottle water and with that they left for there walk. They talk causally on there walk about Huntsville its people. So Niall began spotting a diner, care for a bite. Sure answered Erin to her surprise she'd quite enjoyed herself so far.

They sat in the diner Niall sipped a coffee and Erin enjoyed a burger. So said Niall where do you hail from? Just outside Millcreak in Erie county answered Erin. Most of my family lives in or around Erie so I rarely leave she continued. Do you practice there asked Niall pointing to the pentacle around her neck.

Erin paused and said I practition the wiccain arts everywhere i'm a solitary practitioner. What's your focus asked Niall? Erin took a deep breath once fey, but now the elements and psychic powers with the add study into purification and binding. Interest line of study any specialty. Yes said Erin healing, clairvoyance, spiritual empathy and a resistant to negative magic and possession. That is pretty amaze for a human remarked Niall. That not all said Erin I can summon 9 spirit guardians and I have extreme chakra control and have had the ability to manipulate wind since I was 4.

Niall had to repress the urge to take her right there. Beautiful and fascinating what are you not? We should do this again said Niall. I wish I could Erin said but I leave for Erie tomorrow. Erin saw the crestfallen look in Niall's eyes before she could stop her self on a napkin she wrote her name, number and address. There she said if your in town call me we'll get together.

* * *

Review pleaze


End file.
